warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Flockensturm
Hey Leute! Ich bin seit langem wieder da!! Ist jemandem meine Abwesenheit aufgefallen? Aufjedenfall kann ich meine Nachrichten irgendwie nicht mehr lesen... Also wenn etwas wichtiges ist, versucht irgendwie anders Kontakt aufzunehmen, solange das hier steht! Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Der Anfang der zeit. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 19:28, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zwei Sachen Hallo Flockensturm, ersteinmal sorry aber ich kann das nicht wirklich glauben. Dafür gibt es einfach zu viele parallelen bzw. Dinge die exakt gleich waren. Warum ich dir aber eher schreibe ist, dass es nett wäre, wenn du aufhören könntest, die Kategorien Kater und Kätzin zu benutzen da diese nicht gebraucht werden sollen. Es gibt hier zwei Threads, in denen aufgelistet ist, welche Kategorien benutzt und nicht benutzt werden sollen, damit du mal einen Überblick hast: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:14929 http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:14374 16:21, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Re Joa, früher hab ich die gemocht, aber in letzter Zeit produzieren die nurnoch Scheiße xD 22:16, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Auswertung Du bist eine sehr junge Kriegerin. Du gehst sehr nett mit den anderen Katzen um, unterhältst dich gerne mit ihnen und hilfst Ältesten oder der Heilerkatze. Manchmal kannst du auch etwas wilder sein, aber du bist eine lustige Kätzin und bist gerne in Gesellschaft. Du schmirst gerne mit Säften von Beeren herum, so wie die Jungen gerne Blätter jagen. Du bist eine cremefarben-braun gescheckte Kätzin, ein passender Name wäre Holzsplitter. 15:59, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hallo :D Hallo, ich finde es echt toll, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt :) Deine Katzen sind echt süüß <3 Lovely Shadow (Diskussion) 13:33, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hallo nochmal^^ Ich bins wieder :D Diesmal mit einer Frage: Weißt du, wie man BySeiten erstellt? Danke, Lovely Shadow (Diskussion) 13:50, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Katzen Nee keine Geschwister :) Shadow ist ein Kater und Tigerlie ne Kätzin <3 Lovely Shadow (Diskussion) 13:48, 18. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Antworten :D 1. Deine Signatur kannst du bei Raubpfote und Gänseblumnase glaube ich machen lassen :) Es gibt aber bestimmt noch mehr... 2. Wegen dem Avatar: Könnte sein, das das Bild zu groß ist :/ Leider weiß ich nicht wie man das beheben kann :( 3. Tigerlie und Tiger sind ein und die selbe Person. Aber mein Papa nennt Tigerlie oft Tiger, weil das kürzer ist :) Lovely Shadow (Diskussion) 14:03, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hier ein Bild <3 Hallo, ich wollte noch mal kurz vorbeischauen und hab dir gleich mal was gemalt :) Hier, bitteschöön: thumbLovely Shadow (Diskussion) 17:13, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Ok, ich mach dir die Sig so schnell ich kann ;) Weiß würde ich nicht gerade als Farbe nehmen, weil der Hintergrund weiß ist, man würde es nicht sehen. Überleg dir, ob ich lieber mit cremebraun oder so anfangen soll. Und du hast mir nicht gesagt, was ich für 'ne Schriftart machen soll. Deine [[User:Raubpfote|'D'i'e'b''']]''Wem kann ich vertrauen,' wenn er sagt:'"Ich bin dein Freund"? '' 13:06, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Deine Siggi Hier ist deine Siggi Benutzer:Flockensturm/Sig, ich hoffe sie gefällt dir, ich kann die Siggis noch nicht ganz so gut machen wie Gänseblumnase. Zum einbinden musst du bei deinen Einstellungen bei "Signatur anpassen" in diesem Feld das hier eingeben: Statt Name musst du immer Flockensturm eingeben. Dann musst du darunter: "Ich möchte Wikiquelletext in meiner Signatur verwenden" ankreuzen und dann müsste es eigentlich klappen. Fals nicht, wende dich bitte an Gänseblumnase. Wenn dir was an deiner Siggi nicht gefällt, kannst du ihr oder mir Bescheid geben. Deine [[User:Raubpfote|'''Di'e'b''']]''Wem kann ich vertrauen,' wenn er sagt:'"Ich bin dein Freund"? '' 17:31, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen :) Danke für die süßen Bilder :D Besonders das von Loveshadow ist toll! Dankee <333! Ich hab dir auch gleich noch was gemalt :DD Lovely Shadow (Diskussion) 18:56, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Mir war gerade so, ich wollte irgendwas verrücktes malen :D Re: Cover Hallo Flocke :)! Ich hab dir gerade das Cover für Sanftpfotes Leben gemacht :D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Falls du Änderungen wünschst, sag Bescheid! PS: Ich mache das andere Cover auch bald, vielleicht mach ichs heute auch noch :) Deine [[Benutzer: Lovely Shadow/Sig]] (Diskussion) 11:58, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Siggi+Avatar Hallo, also wie man eine Siggi einfügt wird hier wunderbar erklärt^^ Ich hoffe das kann dir weiterhelfen^^ BVeim Avatar... entweder ist die Datei zu groß oder du verwendest einen falschen Dateitypen. Ich glaube es geht nur .jpg und .png :/ Bin mir da aber nicht so sicher, da ich mal ganz ehrlich gesagt nicht so der Typ bin, der ständig den Avatar wechselt. (Ich glaube das letzte Mal ist über ein Jahr her :/) LG 20:10, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Cover (Anfang der Zeit) Hallo Flocke :D Ich habe dir dein Cover für "Der Anfang der zeit" fertiggemacht. Allerdings: Ich wollte ins von deinen Bilder draufmachen, aber das ging irgendwie nicht :( Ich hab probiert selber eine draufzumalen und hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem :) Wenn du trotzdem noch irgendwas auszusetzen hast, bitte sag mir Bescheid <3 LG 13:02, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Hier das Cover^^ Hoffe es gefällt dir :) Antworten: Hey, ich habe das Cover noch schnell eingefügt xD Sorry, ich habs vergessen gehabt :) Hier, wegen der Signatur! Ist von dem Benutzer Blog von Aki-Chan auf dem WarriorCats Wiki :D Schritt 1: Ihr geht auf euer Benutzerprofil und Einstellungen (rechts oben). Schritt 3: Ihr seht nun eure Einstellung, geht von unter den Abschnitt Signatur und fügt dort den abgewandelten Quellcode mit eurem Nutzernamen ein: Schritt 4: Kreuzt das Kästchen: "Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen" an. Ich hab den ersten Schritt weggelassen, den habe ich auch nicht gemacht :) Liebe Grüße, 14:22, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Neues Cover <3 Ach ja, ich habe dein Cover noch etwas bearbeitet!thumb|Neues Cover :D Wo? In der Leiste, in der auch dein Benutzername steht. Du fährst mit der Maus über deinen Namen, klickst aber nicht darauf, dann steht da Einstellungen und da musst du drauf klicken ;) Deine 14:38, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Für dich! Hi! Hi, ich bin Broken Light! Du kennst mich bestimmt nicht(hab nur den Malwettbewerb gemacht xD Ich bin doof) Ich würde mich aber gerne mit dir anfreunden und hab deswegen ein Bildchen für dich gemalt. Wenn du Probleme hast, wende dich einfach an mich. ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:20, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Wie den Titel einer Seite ändern??~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 10:03, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ähm...ja... Ich hab leider keinen Plan wie das geht. Sorry. Ich bin zu blöd dazu. ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 10:09, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re Was meinst du mit was war los? Falls du dich auf den gelöschten Blog beziehst, so habe ich dir geschrieben, dass du den bitte auf einen Artikel verlegen sollst. Wenn du das nicht getan hast, dann ist das nicht meine Schuld, ich habe dir ja Zeit gegeben, den Inhalt auf einen Artikel zu kopieren 18:09, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Sorry aber mir erschließt sich nicht weshalb? Die Blogs sind nur zum Vorstellen deiner Geschichte(n) da, und da du den Inhalt ja schon kopiert hattest, ist es nichteinmal schlimm, dass der Blog gelöscht ist. Ich habe dir ja schließlich auch gesagt, dass der Blog gelöscht wird, unabhängig davon, ob du dich entscheidest, den Inhalt auf eine Artikelseite zu kopieren oder nicht. Wo ist also das Problem? 18:50, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bilder kannst du auch in Artikel einfügen, genau wie in Blogs. Und kommentare kann man immernoch auf der Diskussionsseite schreiben oder die vor kurzem aktivierten Artikelkommentare. 20:18, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hey c: Hallu :3 Ich hab mir einige deiner Charaktere und so angeguckt, und finde dich sehr einfallsreich :D Hättest du lust mir bei meinem Wiki zu helfen? :3 LG 09:56, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Ich will malen!!!<33333 Hier, ein Bild für dich! <3~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 10:29, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! <3 Ich kann dir jetzt helfen mit dem Artikel umbenennen! Drücke neben Bearbeiten den Pfeil -> mehr Optionen -> verlegen-> Neuer Name-> Fertig! ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 11:28, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) thumb|I hope, you like it! <3Hab schon wieder ein Bild für dich gemalt... :) ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:10, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hi Komm einfach mal hie rin den chat, da kann cihd ir den wiki link geben udn wor können etwas quatschen :3 14:33, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) PS: sorry weiß ich nicht :/ Ups, sorry. Meine Tastatur hasst mich. Also, könntest du in den Chat kommen dann kann ich dir den Link zu meinem Wiki geben. Ich kann versuchen dir das mit der Sig im Chat zu erklären. 14:43, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re Hallo Flockensturm, zunächsteinmal, nein, ich habe nichts gegen dich. Nur es ist nunmal eine meiner Aufgaben, User darauf hinzuweisen, wenn sie gegen die Regeln verstoßen. Ob ich selbst von dir erwarte dass du die Regeln auswendig kannst würde ich sagen nein, es ist nur was anderes, wenn man selbst Teil bei der Aufstellung war. Die Sache ist nur die, dass die Regeln ja auch aus einem Grund niedergeschrieben sind - dass man nämlich jederzeit nachschauen kann, denn auswendig lernen wäre etwas seltsam... Abgesehen davon ist Spam aber sowieso in so ziemlich jedem Wiki, Forum und ähnlichem untersagt von daher ist deine Rechtfertigung - zumindest in diesem einzigen Punkt und wenn du vorher schonmal auf Foren oder ähnlichem warst/bist - nicht gerechtfertigt. Bei sowas banalem wie zB also nicht spammen kann ich deinen Punkt wie gesagt nicht verstehen, allerdings sehe ich ein, dass du das nicht alles auf einmal beachten kannst, was auch ein wenig schwierig zu beurteilen ist, da man sich die Regeln auch leichter merken kann, wenn man mit hilft, sie aufzubauen. Und irgendwie muss man dir ja schließlich verständlich geben, wenn du mal gegen eine Regel verstößt. Wenn es einmal passiert ist das ja kein Problem, dann weißt du das ja, nur wie gesagt zB wenn du beim Spam immer und immer weitergemacht hättest, würde das zu einer Sperrung von dir führen. Und wie ich bereits am anfang sagte, ich habe nichts gegen dich, nur ich bin (leider) auch nicht jemand der immer den freundlichsten Ton anschlägt ^^; 16:45, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke <3 Danke, danke, danke für das Bild :D!! Und - Nein - ich bin nicht sauer auf dich :) Ich wollte dir eigentlich auch noch ein Bild malen, aber ist ziemlich eng bei mir, wegen Schule :/ Dein Bild ist total süüß <3 14:06, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Cover (Leben der Musik) Klar, kann ich machen :D Wahrscheinlich ist es morgen oder am Sonntag da :) LG, deine 18:46, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Fertiges Cover :) Hey, ich hab mich gerade mal hingesetzt und dein Cover gemacht :) Die Anordnung der Katzen ist etwas anders, aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem :D Falls du Änderungen wünschst, sag einfach Bescheid :) LG, 14:26, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke ^-^ Danke^^ für das bild :) Ich hoffe dich stört die neue anordnung auf dem neuen Cover nicht :/ LG, 15:13, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Dankö Danke!!! Hundert mal schöner als meine Bilder! ;) Ich kann nicht so gut zeichen xD [[User:Raubpfote|'''Di'e'b''']]''Wem kann ich vertrauen,' wenn er sagt:'"Ich bin dein Freund"? '' 15:19, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Selbst gezeichnetes Bild Also verboten sieht es nicht aus! Ich kann auch nur gut malen, wenn ich irgendeine Vorlage hab xD. Bei den Vorlagen die ich selbst gemacht hab, hatte ich mir Bilder von Katzen ausgedruckt xD [[User:Raubpfote|'''Di'e'b''']]''Wem kann ich vertrauen,' wenn er sagt:'"Ich bin dein Freund"? '' 17:44, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Biiild <3 xD Hallo :D Hier, du malst mir immer soo viele Bilder, da hab ich dir auch eins gemalt^^ Hier, ich hoffe es gefällt dir :) thumb|Für meine Flocke <33Liebe, Liebe Grüße 16:19, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hi Flockensturm Natürlich gibt es Jungen die die Geschichten der Warrior Cats lesen(wie du siehst mich auch). Hast du gedacht nur Mädchen würden Warrior Cats lesen!;) Ich bin bei der zweiten Staffel, komm aber nicht weiter, weil ich zu faul bin mir das nächste Buch zu kaufen:). Ich lese so gerne die Warrior Cats das ich manchmal wünsche ich könnte nichts anderes tun. Meine persönlichen Lieblings Charakter sind: Feuerherz und Sandsturm. Wenn ich in der Welt der Warrior Cats wäre würde ich auf jedem Fall Wasserfell heißen! Schönen Abend noch!! Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 17:44, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hi nochmals:) Tja Sachen gibt's. Wie lange liest du schon die Bücher? Und hast du schon eine Seite über deinen eigenen Charakter geschrieben? MfG Wasserfell23 Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 18:25, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :) Ich danke dir aus ganzem Herzen für das schöne Bild. Möge der SternenClan imm er über dich wachen! Gute Nacht und mögest du vom SternenClan gute Träume haben Wasserfell23 Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 21:58, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke Flockensturm MfG Wasserfell23 Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 06:29, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) MfG?! MfG= Mit freundlichen Grüßen :) Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 07:20, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Geil Heyy geilo danke :D Ja äh, wer hat das geschrieben? Wiki Hey, ich finde es wirklich cool, dass du in meinem Wiki mitmachen willst ^-^ Also, du suchst dir zuerst einen Clan raus (NebelClan, GewitterClan, KrallenClan, WeidenClan) Dann gehst du auf die jeweilige Seite, denkst dir einen Namen für die Katze aus und trägst sie dort ein (beim jeweiligen Rang) du musst auch einen Link machen Dann erstellst du deine Katze (als beispiel kannst du auch andere seiten anschauen) Stammbäume oder sowas musst du nicht machen, das mach ich auch nicht^^) wie du die charakterbox erstellst, siehst du auf der hauptseite :) Dann kannst du im jeweiligen Blog deine Katze spielen (du kannst auch die Familie der Katze jetzt erstellen) Bei Fragen wende dich am besten an mich :D Alles Liebe, deine 15:59, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re: ??? Ja, klar^^ LG, 16:43, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) So einfach? Jap, eigentlich schon. Wenn du eine Katze aus dem NebelClan zum Beispiel bist, dann spielst du im Blog zum NebelClan (der ist auf der Hauptseite). Wenn du eine aus dem GewitterClan bist, musst du im GewitterClan-Blog mitspielen. Alles Liebe, deine 17:04, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Blog? Klar, ich erklärs dir gerne :3 Zuerst klickst du auf "Letzte Blog-Beiträge" (steht bei "Community, wo auch Inhalt steht) Dann scrollst du ein bisschen runter und da steht dann irgendwo "Der GewitterClan", dort klickst du drauf :) Dann gehst du bei den Kommis auf Seite drei und kannst dort das was du sagst hinschreiben :D etwas tust, must du so schreiben: *hier text schreiben* wenn du denkst, kursiv schreiben wenn du sprichst: "hier text schreiben" Deine 19:56, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Deine Siggi Ich hab deine Siggi geändert, huch war das kompliziert, meine Arme tun weh :P. Aber ich werd immer besser, danke dass du mich üben lässt, wie man Siggis macht ;). Ich hab die Schriftart erstmal so gelassen, sag mir einfach wieder Bescheid, wenn du deine Sig ändern willst. Deine [[User:Raubpfote|'''Di'e'b''']]''Wem kann ich vertrauen,' wenn er sagt:'"Ich bin dein Freund"? '' 12:37, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Heyy! Ich habe jetzt auf die Nachicht von "Lovchen" geantwotet. Ich konnte in letzter Zeit nicht antworten, da ih kaum am Pc war und nicht auf die Nachicht geachtet hatte... Also, wie gesagt, ich habe ihr geantwortet :D. Allse Liebe, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 09:12, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC)thumb Hier: Advent!! Hallo :) Fröhlichen Advent :DD Hier, dein ganz persönliches "Weihnachtsjunges" <3 (In Weihnachtsmann-Kostüm xD) Alles Liebe, Deine thumb|Weihnachtsjunges :) Danke Danke für's schöne Bild Flocke. Wünsche dir und deiner Familie einen schönen 2.Advent! Alles Gute Wasserfell23 Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 13:57, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich will ein Bild von dir!!^^ Hi Flocke, ich hätte gerne von dir ein Bild gemalt bekommen und hier die gewünschten Angaben: Vorlage: 1 Fellfarbe: 10 Augenfarbe: 9(mit Iris bitte und die dann Gelb) Danke schon mal im Voraus!! Möge dich der SternenClan beschützen Wasserfell23 Natürlich einen Krieger Ja, ich hätte mich gerne als Krieger. Ich bin 13 Jahre alt und deshalb bitte einen etwas jüngeren Krieger der meinem Alter entspricht. Ich habe bei vielen von euch gesehen das ihr so schöne Signaturen habt und deshalb wollte ich mir auch eins machen lassen und wollte wissen wer so was macht?! Ich habe herausgefunden das Dieb welche macht aber er/sie hat keine Vorlagen und ich möchte halt gerne die selbe Schriftart- und Farben wie du haben aber ich weiß nicht was ich angeben soll. Deshalb bitte ich dich das du Dieb mal bescheit sagen könntest das er/sie mir halt so eins wie machen könntest aber natürlich mit anderem Text. Oder das er/sie was auf meine Diskusionsseite schreiben könnte. Und kann es sein das hier nur überwiegend Mädchen und kaum Jungs sind?! Und noch ne kleine Frage wie alt bist du(musst du mir nicht sagen)? Schöne Träume Wasserfell23 Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 21:45, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re Hallo Flockensturm, ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, warum genau das jetzt nicht ging, aber Gründe dafür können z.B eine (kurzzeitig) schlechte Internetverbindung deinerseits oder Probleme/Wartungsarbeiten des Wikiaservers sein. In solchen Fällen einfach und nochmal versuchen. 16:32, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hm das scheint aber nicht nur hier ein Problem zu sein. Die Funktion muss wohl vorübergehend in allen Wikis ausgeschaltet worden sein. 16:49, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke Flocke Hi und danke für das Bild!! 1: Ok danke 2: Ne, ich kenne nur einen Jungen der "Warrior Cats" ließt aber selber nichts schreibt! 3: Das Bild ist ja jetzt da. 4: Ist schon gut, will dich ja nicht ausfragen!:) LG und möge der SternenClan über dich wachen Wasserfell23 Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 06:38, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke für deinen Charaktervorschlag^-^ Wenn du möchtest. OwO Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 14:36, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Weihnachten! Merry Christmas! Fröhliche Weihnachten! <3 Neues Weihnachtsbild :D thumb|^-^ AL, deine 09:09, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hier ist ein kleines Weihnachtsbildchen für dich! AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 12:45, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC)thumb Hi Sicher kannst du mich Efeuchen nennen^^ LG Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 15:51, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hilfe! Hi Flocki! Ich wollte mir Grade deine Vorlagen anschauen und hab bemerkt das bei mir nur 3,4,5 zu sehen war :( LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 18:57, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß! Ich weiß aber da kommt nur so ein kleines Mäusehirniges(^^) Fragezeichen! LG Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 19:05, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke! Danke! Jetzt hat's geklappt! Noch eine Frage so früh am Morgen^^: kann man das Ding wo man mit den Vorlagen die Katzen"anmalt" auch aufs iPad runterladen? LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 07:10, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re: Spiel Hi^^ Also ich hätte kein Problem mit diesem Spiel^^ Solange du es es nicht in einem Blog machst ;) Mir ist nur noch etwas bei deiner Signatur aufgefallen. Sie verlinkt nicht auf deine Diskussionsseite. Ist das Absicht oder wurde die Verlinkung bei der Erstellung vergessen? Wenn das Zweite zutrifft, könnte ich die Verlinkung nachtragen^^ LG 08:22, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ja, frag mal lieber noch jemand anderes^^ Nur zur Sicherheit^^ Wobei es eigentlich reicht einen Admin zu fragen und das hast du getan^^ Also entweder du erstellst das Spiel oder fragst noch einen anderen Admin. Das wäre mir jetzt relativ egal. Dann trage ich den Link nach, ok? LG 08:29, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe den Link nachgetragen^^ 09:05, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Güte Idee! Gute Idee Flocki! Vll. Bekommen die beiden(Mädchen Bub?) eine Nachricht vom SternenClan und müssen z.B. die Clans zu einem großen machen. Weil ich arbeite im Moment an einer eigenen Geschichte weiß aber noch garnicht wie sie heißen soll^^ Wir müssten dann (höchstwahrscheinlich) eine eigene Hirachie aufbauen/erstellen. Und das dauert halt seine Zeit... Aber ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei :D LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 13:09, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wie wär's mit... Wie wär's mit Sonnenpfote und Eispfote? Sonnenpfote ist eine gelbe Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten und grünen Augen. Eispfote ist eine weiße Kätzin mit schwarzen Flecken und blauen Augen. Wenn du willst kannst du auch was ändern es ist ja auch nur ein Vorschlag^^ Und ich würd sagen das Sonnenpfote eher stürmisch ist. Eispfote wird Heilerschülerin und verliebt sich in nen Kater aus einem anderen Clan. Ein doppeltes No-Go^^ LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 13:29, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Gut! In Ordnung du kannst Eispfote übernehmen! Willst du den Prolog schreiben ich bin nämlich nicht so gut darin^^ Also ich muss dich verbessern ich nämlich nur ein Buch und da bin ich erst beim 4. Kapitel außerdem sind die ziemlich kurz... Kann Eispfote auch ein paar mal schreiben? Is sicher aufregend wenn sie sich dann verliebt und ich glaube du verstehst das ich das auch gern schreiben würde^^ Sonst kannst du sie vorwiegend schreiben. Wie soll das Buch heißen, wird es lang oder kurz und wie soll die Prophezeihung lauten??? Könnten wir den Kater aus dem andren Clan vll. Sturmpfote nennen? Und hier ein Vorschlag für die Prophezeihung: " Feuer und Eis werden die Clans zusammenbringen und für Frieden sorgen. Aber die Kälte(damit ist Eispfote gemeint) wird auch manches Unheil mit sich bringen(Sturmpfote)!" LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 13:53, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hä? Wie meinst du Name? Der Name des Buches oder der der Prophezeihung? Weil für den Name des Buches würde ich eher an etwas anderes denken...hab aber keine Ahnung an was^^ Und der Name für die Prophezeihung...Hmm...äh: Du wirst frieren und schwitzen zugleich^^ Nö also ich Schätze das der Name ein wenig zu lang ist(der für die Prophi)...Nicht beleidigend gemeint!!! Aber braucht eine Prophi eig. nen Namen? Und es sollte eine Besprechung des SternenClans sein das erste Kapitelkönnte ja mit der Schülerzeremonie beginnen. LG deine (fraglose) Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 14:24, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Name Wie wär's mit: "der Frieden kehrt wieder"" Auf der Suche nach dem Frieden" oder" Gesucht:der Friede" irgendwas mit Friede weil die beiden ja die Clans wieder Vereinen und für Frieden sorgen müssen...vll. Auch was andres... Muss nix mit Frieden sein klingt nämlich irgendwie:"Flohirhig"^^ Aber wir können ja schon mal mit der Hirachie beginnen. Sie könnten im LichtClan leben. Eig. müssen wir auch nur von dem Hirachie schreiben oder? LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 14:49, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Super Idee! Super Idee so können wir's machen! Ich nehme LichtClan und NachtClan wenn das okay ist. Das mit:" Tiger hat mich erschreckt" war witzig! Machst du das alles am iPad? Ich im Moment manchmal aber auch am PC. Willst du schon mal mit dem Prolog beginnen? Weil ich weiß nicht wie man eine neue Seite erstellt...und das mit den Bildern zu den Katzen da können wir uns noch Zeit lassen. Soll ich schon mal mit der Hirachie beginnen? LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 15:03, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Du oder ich? Willst du die Seite erstellen oder soll ich? Die Clans gehen in Ordnung nur in welchem sollen unsere Hauptpersonen/Katzen leben? Und ich würde sagen das wir mit SternenClan schreiben und nicht mit irgendwelchen ausgedachten Ahnen okay? Du schreibst jetzt den Prolog oder nicht das ich etwas falsch verstehe^^ LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 15:20, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re.:Malwettbewerb Ich finde den Spitznamen echt süß. Natürlich darfst du mich so nennen. Und ich werde warscheinlich wieder einen Malwettbewerb machen:) AL, deine liebste ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:25, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Vereinigung der Clans So heißt das Buch, ja. Ich hab auch schon eine Idee für die Familie von Eis und Sonnenpfote: Igelblatt, Mutter. Flammensturm, Vater. LG Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 15:40, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re Hallo Flockensturm, ich habe mit einem anderen Admins geredet, und du kannst dein Spiel dazu machen. Abgesehen davon, finde ich es aber etwas dreist, es schon jetzt zu erstellen, ohne auf eine Antwort von einem Admin zu warten. Es wäre nett, wenn du in Zukunft auf eine Antwort wartest, ob du überhaupt ein Spiel/Wettbewerb erstellen kannst. 18:10, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ah verstehe. Gut dann ist das auch was anderes, wenn du vorher schon gefragt hast. Das hab ich nicht gesehen tut mir leid. 18:18, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Stimmt^^ Stimmt der Name klingt komisch. Er kam "aus der Pistole geschossen" und deshalb hab ich gar nicht darüber nachgedacht^^ Wie wär's mit: Bernsteinblüte oder Nelkenhauch? Könnte Sonnenpfote dann Sonnenfrost heißen oder ist das zu sehr an Eispfote gebunden? LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 07:53, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) 2014 und eine winzige Frage Happy new Year 2014!!! Können wir statt NachtClan DunkelClan machen? Und ich würde den Anführer des WolkenClans Tannenstern nennen, in Ordnung? Eine letzte nervende Frage^^: Soll ich das erste Kapitel schreiben oder willst du? LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 11:35, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hirachie M.= Männlich W.=Weiblich (bei Königinnen ausgelassen) Vereinigung der Clans Hirachie: WolkenClan: Anführer. Tannenstern 2. Anführer. Kieselsand Heilerin. Rosenblatt. Mentorin von Eispfote W. Krieger: Flammensturm M. Morgenfrost w. Mentorin von Sonnenpfote Nelkenhauch w. Stachelschweif M. Mondlicht w. Braunfuß m. Mentor von Felspfote Lavendelduft w. Mentorin von Hagelpfote Eichelpelz m. Schüler: Sonnenpfote w. Hagelpfote m. Felspfote m. Königinnen: Sturmblüte Mutter von Hasen m. und Lilienjunges w. Schmetterlingsflug Ältesten: Dornenranke m. Mohnblatt m. Du kannst auch was ändern,löschen oder noch Namen hinzufügen^^ Es sind nämlich bei den Kriegern noch etwas wenige... LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 11:59, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hi Flocke Ich habe etwas länger darüber nachgedacht und möchte gern von dir noch mal mein Bild überarbeiten lassen. Lass mich raten du hast das Bild mit Paint gemalt, du kannst auch "Feinarbeit/-malen" einstellen und so kannst du das Bild besser zeichnen und bitte etwas genauer malen;) Danke schon mal im Voraus und möge der SternenClan mit dir sein Wasserfell23 Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 12:11, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Nelkenhauch Gut so machen wir's. Ich hab nur eine Idee für Nelkenhauchs Aussehen: kleine, sandfarbene Kätzin mit schwarzen Ohren und einem Schwarzen Schwanz.Grüne Augen.Geht das in Ordnung? Also wenn du für ein paar Katzen keine Fell oder Augenfarbe dann sag mir Bescheid. Die Seite mit der Hirachie heißt:" Vereinigung der Clans, Hirachie" oder irgendwie anders? Hier noch ein Krieger(wir brauchen noch ein paar!): Finsterkralle. LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 12:22, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Gut Okay ich würd nur gern wissen wie die Seite mit Hirachie heißt. LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 13:08, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Ich hab deine Siggi geändert. Dank dir krieg ich langsam echt den Bogen raus, wie man Siggis macht xD. Deine [[User:Raubpfote|'''Räuber''']]''Wo ist' das was'' ich brauche? ''Wo sind echte Freunde?'' 13:40, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hirachie Ich habe bei Eispfote noch schwarze Schwanzspitze und blaue Augen hinzugefügt! Wenn du willst kannst du schon mal mit dem Buch beginnen. Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn ich das erste Kapitel schreiben soll, okay? LG und AL wünscht dir deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 13:54, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Puh! Das hat mir jetzt aber einen ziemlichen Schreck eingejagt, dir auch? Dem SternenClan sei Dank, das die Seite wieder existiert^^ LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 14:54, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Prolog Da die Hirachie fertig ist(oder soll bevor wir anfangen auch noch die restlichen Clans fertig sein?) wollte ich fragen wann du mit dem Prolog beginnst. Nächstes Jahr? Dauert ja nicht mehr lange^^ LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 15:14, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) P.S.: Daisy hat mir geschrieben und gesagt das wir uns beruhigen sollen.hatte ich auch schon vor^^ Re: Danke! Hi^^ Ich möchte dich bitten, dass was ich Efeuwolke geschrieben habe, ebenfalls zu lesen.^^ Damit wäre ich dir echt verbunden, denn die Seite war nie weg, geschweige denn gelöscht. Na, ja ich weiß nicht ganz, ob wir etwas tun können. Ich denke, aber das war einfach nur eine Person, die im Wiki allgemein Ärger machen wollte^^ Ich werde mal mit den anderen Admins reden :s LG 15:17, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bumm! Bei mir krachen sie schon! Diese Hohlköpfe...Ts,Ts,Ts...Und bei dir? LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 15:58, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ach so... Naja wenn man mitten in Wien lebt is es klar das es schon kracht^^ Und wie ist es jetzt mit dem Prolog? Und ich würde dich noch bitten das wenn wir schreiben das hier verwenden:" Und nicht die:<> In Ornung? Jetzt weiß ich endlich wie man(kleine aber feine^^) Sachen verlinkt =D LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 18:40, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) 1 Minute!! Ich muss mich beeilen mit schreiben sonst ist es gleich Neujahr!!! <33 Hdl & bleib soo wie du bist :D LG und AL, deine 23:00, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Sry!!! Sorry das ich dir gestern nicht mehr geschrieben habe:( Aber nach Neujahr musst ich gleich ins Bett!UNFAIR!!!!!!!!!!LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 07:59, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC)P.S.:Bei mir is gleich neun in der Früh ^^ Siggi So, jetzt besser? Lass es mich wissen, wenn es dir mal wieder nicht gefällt ;). LG und frohes neues, [[User:Raubpfote|'R'äuber''']]''Wo ist' das was'' ich brauche? ''Wo sind echte Freunde?'' 11:20, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) OK! Ok, jetzt hab ich deine nochmal geändert und mir auch mal eine neue gegöhnt. ;) Deine[[User:Raubpfote|'D'i'e'b''']]''Wer seine eig'ene Meinung 'hat wird auf' seinem Weg stolpern,' aber das Ziel als ''er selbst erreichen '' 11:47, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hi :) Hallo Flocke :) , Ich habe gerade deine Nachricht gelesen und schon gerätselt wie man antworten kann. ^^ Wie du ja weist bin ich sehr neu, genau genommen bin ich seit ein paar Stunden dabei erst :D Ich bin eigentlich nett, das ist dir nicht nur so vor gekommen ;) Aber Vorsicht! Ich bin eine Kätzin die auch mal ihre Krallen zeigt wenn´s drauf ankommt... '''Rawwwr! '''Du kommst mir auch sehr nett vor, und hurmorvoll :D Ich muss jetzt leider in die Pfoten kommen, denn ich muss den Frostclan fertig stellen und meine FF planen und vlt. schon ein Kapitel schreiben also bis denne :) Lichtschein (Diskussion) Ps: Ich wünsch dir viel Glück beim Jagen :D :,( Flockiiiiiiiiii! Wo bist du? *schnief* Wenn du da bist: wieso antwortest du mir nicht :( Hast du irgendwelche Probleme mit mir? Hoffentlich nicht! LG deine traurige Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 18:01, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) <3 Sorry ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen! Gut das du wieder da bist^^LG und Hdl deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 18:54, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Meow ;) Dankeschöön, Hast du LieblingsCharaktere Bei Warrior Cats ? Meiner ist Häherfeder :) Ich mag deine Signatur, wie macht man die ? ok keine ahnung was ich schreiben soll haha lg (2.244.237.95 20:44, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC)) Meow ;) Dankeschöön, Hast du LieblingsCharaktere Bei Warrior Cats ? Meiner ist Häherfeder :) Ich mag deine Signatur, wie macht man die ? ok keine ahnung was ich schreiben soll haha lg (2.244.237.95 20:45, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC)) Upps Oh Sorry hatte vergessen mich anzumelden ;D (Moosherz (Diskussion) 21:11, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC)) Leises Rascheln Oh Danke ich glaube ich lade sie morgen hoch und schreibe noch weiter :) (Moosherz (Diskussion) 23:37, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC)) Wintersonne Hallo Flocke! Bitte nim es nicht persönlich aber Wintersonne ist doch unlogisch weil die Katzen weder Winter noch Herbst, Sommen und Frühling kennen. Wir könnten sie doch Schneesonne nennen, oder passt dir das nicht? LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 15:26, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hagelpfote=Hagelsturm? Hi Flocke! Der Schüler Hagelpfote, kann er als Krieger Hagelsturm heißen? Und können Hagel und Sonne dann <3 sein? LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 13:28, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) P.S.: Das 3. Kapitel ist fertig ^-^ Prügelei! Ja die Brüder machen Krach, das rockt^^ Eisherz ist ein schöner Name und Felssturz ist auch cool! LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 13:45, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Kaatzen Ja das sind alles Perser katzen. Deine Katzen sind auch voll süß *-* :) (Moosherz (Diskussion) 16:47, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC)) Re: Avatar Um deinen Avatar zu ändern, musst du auf deiner Profilseite mit der Maus über dein aktuelles Bild fahren und dann auf die unten auftauchende Option "Avatar bearbeiten" klicken. Dort steht dann unter anderem "Avatar hochladen" und über das darunterstehende "Datei auswählen" musst du dann nurnoch ein Bild aus dem Speicher deines PCs auswählen. 19:00, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bei solchen Sachen kann ich dir leider auch nicht weiterhelfen, ich besitze kein Ipad und kann dir daher auch nicht sagen, wie man sein Profilbild ändern kann. Das einzige was ich dir noch sagen kann, dass die Bilddatei am besten .png oder .jpg sein sollte, wenn das auch der Fall ist dann kann ich dir nicht sagen, weshalb das nicht funktioniert. Dieses Frage und Antwort-Ding habe ich übrigens gelöscht - wenn auch nciht aus dem Grund, den du genannt hast, wobei dass eine Löschung nur sinnvoller macht. 19:13, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ja! Junge, Junge, Jungeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Und Sonne wird ruhiger. Schöner Avatar^^ Und könntest du mehr auf Rechtschreibung achten? Weil ich bessere immer deine Fehler aus^^ Ach ja und du hast LichtClan Heiler vergessen. Lerchentraum, Braun getigerte Kätzin, okay? LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 08:17, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Glückwunsch! Glückwunsch Flocke, für die 16.000 Bearbeitung im Wiki! Achja und ich bin auch im Rollenspielwiki^^LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 12:43, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Neue Sig Plötzlich wollen alle die gleiche Schriftart wie bei meiner Siggi, is wohl schön, wie? XD. Jetz hab ich aber echt den Bogen raus, wie man das macht. Du wechselst deine Siggi auch jede Woche, wie? XD, Sorry, ich will nich meckern, aber ganz langsam wirds doch ein wenig nerfig. Na ja, kannst mir trotzdem immer sagen, wenn sie dir nich gefällt ;). Deine [[User:Raubpfote|'Di'e'b''']]''Wer seine eig'ene Meinung 'hat wird auf' seinem Weg stolpern,' aber das Ziel als ''er selbst erreichen '' 09:59, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Flügel?! Ich will ja nicht zickig klingen aber wieso Flügel? Der Spruch is aber schön! Die Schule ist ziemlich nervig oder? Jedenfalls bei mir :D LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 17:40, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Sry!!! Sorry aber ich habe jetzt wo die Schule wieder anfängt so viel STRESS!!! Bin dabei es zu schreiben okay? LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 18:29, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Fertig! Das Kapitel is fertig!ENDLICH!!! Eine Frage zur Sicherheit^^: Du bist ein Mädchen oder? LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 18:31, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich auch^^ *miaut* ich bin auch eine Kätzin:D Schön dann kann ich ja bald mit dem 9. Kapitel beginnen! LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 06:48, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hdl<33333333 Bis morgen und Hdl<3333333333333! LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 16:20, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Wahrheit, Pflicht, Konsum Ich hab mal ne Frage zu deinem Spiel. Ich würde soetwas gerne auch machen, wenn du einverstanden wärest, das wäre schließlich ideenklau. Aber ich finde es wäre unnötig dafür noch eine Seite zu machen. Könnten wir es wenn schon auf eine Seite schreiben? Also, ich füg einfach ein paar Charaktere hinzu und so... Der Spaß daran liegt am malen ;). Ich würd dann nämlich die Bilder per Hand malen und Katzen zu malen ist einfach meine Leidenschaft ^^. LG, [[User:Raubpfote|'Di'e'b''']]Wer seine eigene Meinung ''hat wird auf'' seinem Weg stolpern,' aber das Ziel als 'er selbst erreichen '' 18:10, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Charaktere Erstellst du zu unseren Katzen dann die Charakterboxen? Weil ich kapier das noch nich so ganz^^ Aber ich kann mal ein paar so erstellen du machst dann die Boxen okay? Jetzt mach ich mal Sonne! Aber ich nennen die Seite "Sonnenfrost" oder kann man einen Seitennamen wechseln? LG und Hdl deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 08:29, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) <33333333 Danke Hi Flocke danke vll. kann ich dir mit den Boxen helfen^^ Chat? Dachte eig. ich darf nix elektronisches mehr machen aber anscheinend doch! Meine Eltern, die vergesslichen xD LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 10:19, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bild? Hallo^^ Ich hab gesehen dass du und Efeu Eisherz erstellt habt und hab gesehen, dass ihr noch kein Bild habt. Ich hab eins gemalt und wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr es ja in den Artikel nehmen :) thumb|EisherzAL, deine 12:03, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Sonnefrost So sie ist endlich fertig :D Sonnenfrost Deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 12:51, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS: Du solltest deinen Spruch verlinken damit man gleich auf deine Disk-Seite kommt ;) ? Soll ich die Charas weitermachen(Flammensturm, Nelkenhauch, ect....)? LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 15:34, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich, du? Wen machst du und wen soll ich machen? LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 15:43, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS:Habe ihn von der Liste gelöscht!(du weißt schon ;)) FlammenSTURM Hi Flocke! Er heißt FlammenSTURM und ich habe gerade Tannenstern gemacht. Ich mache jetzt seine Tochter Morgenfrost in Ordnung? LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 16:15, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Danke!!! Nett das du mich angeschrieben hast!!! Das Bild ist ja voll süß;)danke! Hast du das eigentlich selbst gezeichnet??? LG Grinsekätzchen Frage ist trotzdem süß (ich find gefleckte Katzen voll süß!!) ich hab eine Frage: wie kriegt man das eigentlich mit der unterschrift hin (so wie deine)??? jaaa stimmt meine eltern sind nicht da sondern auf einer "weihnachtsfeier" Katzen? nee leider nicht aber unter uns wohnen zwei und irgendwo in der nachbarschaft ist auch noch eine. ich weiß aber nicht genau wo die wohnt Süß *-* Das Bild ist voll sweet <3 Ich bekomme dieses Wochenende einen EIGENEN Computer! Da kann ich dann GIMP draufladen und unsere Cats zeichnen! Habe zu dem Programm allerdings noch viele Fragen^^ LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 14:49, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS: Yes i like english:P Spruch Hallo Flockensturm, ich habe gemerkt, dass dein Spruch nicht verlinkt ist. Soll ich dir das machen, oder ist es dir egal? RE:Spruch Hey (Kann ich dich Fallen nennen?) ich hab den Fehler behoben. PS: Deine Siggi sieht schön aus. Ich mag grün <3. Meine SIGGI! Juhu Daisy hat meine Siggi fertig gemacht! Hier ist sie: [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 14:17, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC). Achja und ich habe gesehen das Lion deinen Spruch verlinkt hat^^ Das ist ziemlich praktisch! Dann kann ich dir gleich zurückschreiben^^ LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 14:17, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re:Spitzname I-wie passt Fallen zu dir weil du Flockensturm heißt. Flocken fallen ja und das englische fallen hört sich toll an^^ Ja ich mag dunkelgrün auch lieber als hellgrün<3 LG, Re:Re:Spitzname Weißt du was... DAS WÄRE TOLL!!! Bis jetzt hat mich jeder nur Lion oder Löwe genannt. Ob du mich Flamme oder Flame nennen willst, kannst du dir aussuchen <3! LG und viel dunkelgrün, deine Flame ist gut <3 Flame ist ein toller Spitzname Dankeschön, Fallen <3. Ist toll, deine Freundin zu sein und ja, du bist die beste Spitznamenerfinderin in der Wikia Welt. LG, PS²: Nee weiß ich nicht <3 RE:Siggi Hier ist sie: Bei Verbesserungswünschen schreib mich an. (Ich hab mir Mühe gegeben es so hinzukriegen, hoffe es gefällt dir) LG, RE:RE:Siggi Schön, dass es dir gefällt :], GLG, ^^ Hi c: ja, ich schaue es zufällig auch gerade^^ Cool, dass du es auch kennst (: LG, deine Jay x33 (Diskussion) 16:53, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hier für dich Fallen<3 For you! Weil wir uns so lang nix geschrieben haben <3. Bin gerade mit Blut im Schnee beschäftigt, LG deine thumb|Für meine liebe Fallen *-* Re.: Malwettbewerb Sorry dass ich/wir nicht bewertet haben, aber 1. die Seite wurde gelöscht 2. ich bin jetzt häufiger auf Wattpad und Twitter unterwegs als im Wikia- Netzwerk 3. ich habe eh schon wenig Zeit AL und LG, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:47, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Kleine Katze für dich Kleine Antwort auf deine süße Katze :D Darfst dir aussuchen wer das ist ;)thumb LG Grinsekätzchen ... Klar :) Ups, vergessen zu unterschreiben LG Grinselchen RE Hey, dankii auch für dich Fallii <3 LG, deine liebe Valentienstag! <3 Ich wollte dir mal zum Valentienstag alles Liebe wünschen, thumb|300px|Wow, dass mit dem Bild hat nich so hingehauen. :Oin Liebe Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 13:37, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hi Ok werd ich machen Lg. Eisfrost XD Nachträglich:Alles gute zum Valentinstag!!! Hi Flocke! Sry das es erst so spät kommt: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! Das bedeutet: Viel Glück(auch in der Liebe^-^), Gesundheit und Freude! LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 15:33, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Sig :D Danke, das du sie so schön findest (: Klar, die Herzchen kann ich auch bei dir machen :D AL, deine 19:17, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hi :) Hi, ich bin Tala und hab auf deinem Profil gelesen, das du auch Sailor Moon magst ^^ Ich schaue es jeden Abend auf Viva an :'D Wäre cool, wenn wir mal Freunde werden (: AL, deine 10:23, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Spitzname Hi, ich wollt' fragen ob ich dich Skyfall nennen kann? Ich finde das passt zu dir ^^ AL, deine 09:13, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hilfe Bei welcher Geschichte denn??? Vielleicht kann ich dir wirklich helfen ;) LG Grinselchen ;) Deine Prophezeiung geht ja über Flocken, Regen Norden und Luchs. (Kleine Frage: wer/was ist mit Norden gemeint?) Und Luchspfote ist doch im AbendClan, oder (wegen dem Kampf) LG Grinsekätzchen PS: Kann ich dich Flocke nennen?? Vielleicht kannst du das mit der Kälte ja wörtlich nehmen, dass dann eine sehr kalte und schwierige Blattleere kommt? Achso ;) Wann soll der denn das erste Mal vorkommen??? Weißt du denn schon von welchem Clan (wenn überhaupt) "Kälte" sein soll??? Die Charas des Buches Hi Flocki :3 Schönlangsam sollten wir die restlichen Charas erstellen... Bitte hetz' dich aber nicht!!! LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 15:15, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) PS: Ich habe bei unserer Kategorie(By E&F) noch deine (ByFlocke) und meine (By Efeu) hinzugefügt ;D Ja Ja geht in Ordnung. Ist mal was anderes, aber vorwiegend noch die beiden Schwestern. Kann ich Mondlicht übernehmen? Wenn nicht kann ich auch Stachelschweif schreiben^^ LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 13:20, 16. Mär. 2014 (UTC) PS: Dachte ich mir auch schon ;) Gut dann wäre das ja besprochen. Wegen dem Namen... Vlt Generations? Ach ja und wüsstest du noch wann du die Story erstellt hast? Ich brauch's für die Storybox. Hallihallo! Hallihallo Flocke!!! Ich wollt einfach mal fragen wies dir so geht ;) LLLG Grinselchen ;) Klar doch ;) Mir gehts so weit nicht gut (bin krank :( ) LG Grinsekätzchen Echt? Cool! LG Grinsekätzchen PS: Und? Wohin geht´s? ;) Danke ;) Re Ok, hab deine Sig geändert :3 Nur die Schrift ging nicht dünner, da das eben die Schriftart ist und somit die Grundlage <3 AL, deine 16:42, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ja, hab ich schon gesehen ;) (i follow you...) LG Grinsekätzchen Echt??? *geschockt schau* Bei uns in der Klasse hatten wir mal bei WhatsApp CyberMobbing, aber damals hatte ich WhatsApp noch gar nicht und jetzt läuft da alles gut ;) LG Grinsekätzchen Deine neue Siggi *-* ...ist voll schön<333 Echt Mensch, äh ich meinte, KATZE, wo hast du sie her?! Will haben too!!!! Sry das die Story nur so langsam vorankommt! Aber ich habe eine neue Art von Tagebuch angefangen( ^^) und ich habe schon vorgeschrieben. Ja ich weiß, dass Is schummeln, aber wen störts? Ich Schau mal ob ich das nächste Kapitel jetzt noch hinbiege ;) LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 13:02, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) PS: I, andren Wiki Is gar nix los, deswegen war ich heute erst hier D': Hat's Spaß gemacht? ? Das war meine Frage^^ Wegen der Klassenfahrt. Mit dem Kapitel bin ich nicht wirklich weitergekommen, aber so halb halt :3 Ich versuche Anime-Malstil( die großen Glupschis liebeeeee ich O.O) zu erlernen, doch es klappt nicht ganz :// Naja egal ^^ LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 17:59, 2. Apr. 2014 (UTC) PS: Glaubst du Shadow würde mir auch eine neue Siggi machen? Ich kann's noch nicht ganz, ich check das mit dem verlinken aufs Profil/die Disk-Seite noch nicht ganz :'D :// + ein Bildi zum Trosti *-* Hoffentlich wars aber trotzdem zum aushalten :// ;) Hier, es ist nicht ganz so geworden wie ich wollte :'D : thumb|Für meine Flocke<333 LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 15:44, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Sonnenwolke Das ist eine Super..... '''''GUTE IDEE!!! Machen wir! Ich ändere es gleich. Schön das dir das Bild gefallen hat <3333333333 LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 05:20, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Mir fällt kein Titel ein... Du hast es vergessen? :o Ist nicht weiter schlimm, ich find's schön das du mir überhaupt gratuliert hast <3 Und mein Akku war dann auch i-wann leer und ich hab mein Ladekabel nicht gefunden :'D AAL, 13:38, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hey :3 Hallo :3 Es freut mich das dir meine Geschichte gefällt ^^! Du scheinst nett zu sein :3 Wollen wir Freunde sein? Würde mich über eine Antwort freuen :D ! L.G Holly :3 19.04.2014 // 11:53 Uhr Re Ja, Lovi-chan hat schon viel von dir erzählt ^^ Zu den Einhörnern: Ich persönlich reite nicht darauf xD Aber meine Schwester schon :D Und dann ist sie runtergefallen... ^^ Naja, sonst gehen wir mit dn Einhörnern durch's Schulhaus spazieren oder machen anderen Scheiß :3 PS: Wollen wir Freunde sein? :3 Kann ich dich Flocki-chan nennen? (: Deine 15:38, 27. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Re Klar darfst du :) Lg 13:13, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hi Flocke Nein, musst du nicht wenn du nicht willst! Dein Bild gefällt mir! Tut mir auch leid wenn ich mich etwas später melde, denn ich war in einem anderen Wiki activ und habe außerdem keine E-Mail bekommen wenn jemand was bearbeitet hat(wie du auf meiner Diskussionsseite was gemacht hast). Es ist aber schön wieder von dir zu höhren und wieder hier zu sein!! Liebe Grüße Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 07:32, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) Fotorausch^^ Wie ich in letzter Zeit bemerke, bist du ziemlich im Fotorausch1 Ein Kätzchen hier, ein Kätzchen dort... Sind es alles deine Katzen? Sie sind nämlich voll knuffig :3 LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 08:03, 3. Mai 2014 (UTC) PS: ich versuche jetzt öfter on zu sein! Hier ist noch ein Bild von Eisherz. I hope you like it! frame|left|Für dich Flockii<3 Du kannst es auch im Artikel verwenden Hii :) Hii!!!!!!! Ich wollt einfach mal vorbei schauen und fragen, wie es dir so geht :) [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's''<3 Hi Flocke! Wiev gehts????? LG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r'i''''n's'e''''k'ä't''''z'c'h''''e'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Don't'' stop Dreaming !!!]] Ach, mir gehts auch ganz annehmbar :) LG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's''''e'k'ä''''t'z'c''''h'e'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Don't' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] Hi^^ ich nehme mal an, dass du mich nicht kennst - naja egal mein alter acc war seidenherz und ich wollte dich fragen ob wir freunde sein wollen ich find deine geschichten echt gut hoffe auf antwort lg und al Honigwolke (Diskussion) 16:19, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Flööööööckchen!!!! Also ich muss dir jetzt unbedingt mal was sagen: wir haben soooooooooooooooo lange nichts mehr miteinander gemacht, ich halts nicht mehr aus! Ich wird gleich das nächste Kapitel schreiben, das geht schnell, aber ich hab dir so lang nicht mehr geschrieben! Du weißt ja nicht mal wo ich auf Urlaud war! Also ich war auf den Maldeiven auf Filitheyo, und es war sooooooooooo schön *-* Wo fährst du denn hin? Ich hoffe ich habe jetzt mehr Zeit für die wirklich wichtigen Dinge, wie meine Freunde!!! Hdsdleiu<333333333 (Hab dich so doll lieb es ist unbeschreiblich!) GGGGGGGGGLG und AAAAAAAL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 11:10, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) *Knuddel* Oh Flocki<3333 Hdsssssssl!!!!! (Hab dich so so so so so so so lieb) Das Wetter war toll, ein paar tropische Regenfälle mittendurch ;) Hoffentlich hattest du eine schöne Zeit in Frankreich! Wann fährst du nach Vendeig/Freiburg? Nur damit ich weiß wann wir nicht schreiben können^^ Ich schreib dir dann auch wenn ich nach Italien fahre(weiß jetzt nicht genau wann:b) Mein Handy bekomm ich zu Schulanfang. Ich warte sehnsüchtig *-* Habt ihr Beiden WhatsApp? Weil ich lads mir dann runter, dann könnten wir ne´ Gruppe erstellen! Das mit VdC find ich echt lieb von dir *-* Ich schreib dann aus Eispfotes Sicht. Und das mit der Hirachie...... Ach, das kriegen wir schon hin^^ LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 16:07, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich chatte doch liebendgern mit meiner allerliebsten Flocki<33333333333333 Bis gleich! LG Ivy (ich mach keine Siggi, die is ja schon oben^^) Fragchen an Flöckchen^^ Also.... in Österreich haben wir ja ne andere Vorwahl. Geht das dann trotzdem? (wollt jetzt nicht so viel dazu schreiben. vlt können wir dann ja mal im Chat das nochmal besprechen ;) ) LG und AL deine (etwas fraglose) [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 05:44, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) PS: Ist das nicht süüüüß???? (Bild auf Grund fehlender Quelle gelöscht) Gerne (: Also, das mit der Siggi kann ich machen. :D Ich hatte auch schon angefangen aber mein Laptop hat iwie nicht registriert, dass ich das ändern will. :| Also, ich weiß nicht, ob's morgen fertig ist, spätestens Mittowch, ok? (: Bei dem Spruch kann ich leider keinen Farbverlauf machen, weil ich nicht weiß, wie man das ändert, wenn es schonmal einfarbig war. ._. Sonst müsste alles klappen. <3 AL, [[User:Lovely Shadow|''ღL'o''''v'e'l''yღ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Lovely Shadow|''Inu' Yasha'' mach Platz!! ]] 13:59, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Knuddelhörncheeen!!!! Wir sind Knuddelhörncheeen!!!!!! ^^ Stimmt doch! Und das Bild ist total süß *-* *miaut* Und das mit dem Handyzeugs wird schon schief gehen :D Apropos Charaktere: Jaa, ich hab mal beim BlitzClan ein bisschen weitergemacht. LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 08:08, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) PS: Wie gefällt dir meine neue Siggi? Ich bin's, Ivy^^ Danke *-* Wie wär's wenn du in Smiley Tier Lexikon Wiki mithelfen würdest? Der Link ist oben bei meinem Profil ;) LG und hdgdl deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 10:03, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) L&F Wiki Heyy Ich habe Grinsi jetzt auch eingeladen! Ich meine Smiley ^^' Hoffentlich hat sie sich den Link gemerkt! Bist du on? Wenn ja: im anderen Wiki, Blogs? Wenn nein: Schade... LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 12:04, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) PS: Danke<3 Die Siggi ist von Isy *-* Sie kann das voll gut! Siggi! :D Ich hab' deine Siggi fertig gemacht. (: Sorry, das es nicht am Mittwoch gekommen ist, da hatten wir dann noch Schulfest. :| Aber ich hoffe sie gefällt dir trotzdem. <3 Falls du wieder mal Änderungen wünschst, sag Bescheid! AL, [[User:Lovely Shadow|ღL'o''''v'e'l''yღ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Lovely Shadow|''Inu' Yasha'' mach Platz!! ]] 16:55, 17. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :) Schön, dass die Siggi dir gefällt! (: Heute war der letzte Schultag. :D Mein Durchschnitt ist 1,3... AL, deine [[User:Lovely Shadow|''ღL'o''''v'e'l''yღ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Lovely Shadow|''Inu' Yasha'' mach Platz!! ]] 19:51, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hallo! Hallo, Flockensturm! Ich bin sehr geehrt darüber, dass Dir meine Geschichte "Silbermonds Geschichte" gefallen hat. Du machst auf mich einen sehr professionellen Eindruck. Leider weiss ich gar nichts über dieses Wiki und wie man sich einloggt. Glaubst Du, Du kannst mir das erklären und wie ich Bilder einfügen könnte? Hi^^ Wir haben uns schon lang nicht mehr geschrieben und ich vermiss' dich, Fallen <3333 LG, deine 16:01, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Widmung <3 Hey <3333, Ich widme zurzeit jedem meiner Friends einen Charakter. Wenn es nicht aufgeht, werde ich losen, aber jeder kriegt einen. Es gibt viele Kater^^ Also: Männlich: Aschendämmer, Schneeflamme, Nachtwind, Moosnebel, Sturmfänger Weiblich: Glanzfrost, Honigduft, Glutsprenkel Hoffe, du freust dich^^, deine 11:50, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Meine Disk spinnt :P HI!^^ Ich hab dich auch vermisst! Ist es OK, dir Aschendämmer zu widmen? MGLGVD, 11:39, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Sinnlos, aber dennoch... Hallo Flocke ;( Ich hab im L&F Wiki nochmal geguckt... Mai das letzte Mal da? I miss you '' ''So incredibly much It hurts Das steht in meinem Tagebuch... Ich denke es besteht keine Hoffnung das du jemals wiederkommst, trotzdem hoffe ich Shadow hat dir meine Grüße geschickt. Hab mir fest an meinem Bday (14) gewunschen du kommst wieder... naja... Das mit deiner Nummer hat nicht geklappt, vielleicht tauschen Shadow und ich Nummern, wenns funktioniert, könnten wir ja auch wieder Kontakt aufnehmen. Trotzdem vermisse ich dich ganz doll. Das L&F Wiki verwaist ohne dich, und meine Lust aufs RPG ist soooo groß :/ Flöckchen du warst die Erste die mir begegnet ist, und ich merk jetzt, wie sehr du mir fehlst. I miss you Deine dir nachtrauernde [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.'']] 12:56, 20. Okt. 2015 (UTC)